Saga 1: The Serdian War
by brandan12
Summary: The story of the begining of Legend of Dragoon
1. Chapter 1: The Capture

Chapter 1  
  
The night is filled with a star lit sky, as a huge fireball ubrupts the path of the moon and hits into the town of Seles. The town is in flames with the citizens in shock and dis belief that their town could be under attack. Windows are smashed, children left crying, and many buildings burned to the ground as horsemen ride through to town to a designated spot with more troops.  
  
"Welcome Commander," says a lower class memeber of the unknown army militia.  
  
The commander gets off of his horse and walks slowly to the girl on the ground. "Is this her?" he asks looking down apon her as she lie motionless.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The commander reachs into the girls hair and pulls out are glimmering, clear, larger than a marble, looking ball. He holds it up about a foot from the girls forehead and looks at the moon. A small cloud covers part of it as the moon is almost full. Soon the bal starts to glow and seems to have a reaction with the moon. the ball shines a ray down upon the girls head. It make a design into her forehead, then the commander pulls it away and the design dissapears.  
  
"Take her to custody," orders the commander to a few members of the militia. He walks away slowly with the ball in hand, and a mysterious man walks beside him. "Is it really neccesary?" There is a pause. "To take her into custody?"  
  
"That is for King Doels decision," replys the mysterious man in the black robe.  
  
"Who is the girl anyway?"  
  
"That is none of your business." 


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon

Chapter II  
  
Atop the mountains north of Seles, a mysterious woman resides. The woman is wearing a purple vest and jacket, with some purple pants. Her black hair is in a pony tail.She approaches a cliff to look into the forests and notices a large rumbling. As it gets louder, she becomes more interested. Soon a large monster appears in the above the tree tops. It screams out a roar and tramples on. "The Green Tusked Dragon, Freybrand." The woman obviously senses danger as she jumps down to the bottom of the mountain...  
  
In the forest, our hero Dart, is sitting on a rock and thinking about the war. "Chance of a war more likely... I hope its just a rumor." Dart soon hears rumbling and goes to see what it is. He does not find Freybrand, but rather a mirage of horsemen turning the path. He walks out as 2 of the horsemen approach him.  
  
"Who are you?" they ask. "Are you a mercanary of Basil?" They grow impatient. "Answer!!"  
  
He draws out his sword in defense, and does not move a muscle as the horse jumps back with the rider, almost knocking him off. As a fight is about to pursue, a monsterous step is heard. They stand there waiting. Soon one leg is seen, then another as a large, green-yellow, frightening Freybrand lurks out. Dart looks up at it in awe, as he stands motionless. The dragon reaches out his arms and hits Dart once, then another.  
  
"I gotta do something or I'll be killed!!" Dart runs back down the path trying to out run the beast. Along the way the dragon knocks down numerous trees, almost crushing Dart twice, but he manages to survive for a bit longer. He starts walking backwards in an attacks position as if to say it was now or never. The dragon is just about to take his final swipe at Dart when out of the sky a the mysterious woman jumps out in a haste. She grabs Dart and leaps with him behind a rock. The wait there since the monster has no idea where they dissapeared to. Dart trys to ask the woman some questions but she covers his moth, "shhhhhhh... unless you want to be killed."  
  
Freybrand is hitting the mountain side and rocks are tumbling as they wait. It soon realizes the two combatants are not in sight, so it walks on through the forest knocking down trees and making large thuds while going.  
  
"Thank you for saving me... What was that?"  
  
"It's a dragon. But its strange. That village could easily have been destroyed without a dragon."  
  
Dart is very worried now. "Village!? What village? Seles was attacked... those horsemen must have done it."  
  
"There won't be anything left now."  
  
"Seles is my hometown..." With that Dart runs down the trail towards Seles. The woman stands there as if almost trying to stop him. Within moments a large purple light emits from her chest. She senses a connection. Oh my god! That man must be..? No. There is no way.  
  
Dart reaches a clearing in the sloped forest so he can now see the burning town. The smoke rises into the ari and drifts with the wind. "Oh no..." He runs down the path falling multiple times and slides down the rest. He finds a fenced off area with a burned down house that holds two guards keeping watch. An old man is sitting the corner almost dead. The guards approach him as if about to kill him...  
  
"Stop!!!" Dart interrupts with a drawn out sword ready to attack.  
  
"Isn't it a little late for a mercanary to be showing up now?" the guard replys not sensing a worthy opponent.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Dart asks.  
  
"We are here to occupy this area. And this worm seems to be in our way."  
  
"Occupy!? Were you sent by the Imperial Army?" Dart is starting to piece together the puzzle.  
  
The guards see no danger and decide to not tell him anymore and attack him head on...  
  
It is a two on one fight, with the first guard attacking forst with his knife. Dart runs up to the guards and cuts them both twice, ending the fight and the guards run away.  
  
The old man begins speaking..." Are...you really...Dart?"  
  
"Yes... why was Seles attacked?"  
  
"The war... Imperial Sandora." The man can barely talk but manages to spill out a few words. "Shana... taken... only you can...." The man falls to the ground completely as he lays there dead.  
  
"Shana?" Dart runs to some other survivors and asks them what happened. He soon finds out that the Truce was broken and the Imperial Sandora had attacked the town and taken Shana. In a haste, he runs out of town... going to Hellena Prison. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Town

Chapter III  
  
The morning dusk lights the sky, as Dart is about to leave Seles after helping a few citizens. Dart stops to notice the tombstones on the left side of the entrance. He walks over to see if any of the names look familiar. One stands out. The first one on the far left side in the front has a name on is "Ms. Reding" which is Darts old neigbor. He kneels down, and notices something else. A marble sized ball is on the ground near the tombstone. It looks too priceless to just be sitting on the ground by the tombstones. Dart was close enough to Ms. Reding to know she had nothing of this value. He decides to put it in his pocket and look for information on this later. Now is time for Shana.  
  
He then walks towards the battered entrance gate, and is headed towards Hellena when he is confronted by some soldiers. But they are not normal soldiers. It is the Commander as well as two lesser class soldiers. He notices the Sandora uniforms and realizes these were the people.  
  
"What are you doing with Shana?" Dart draws out his sword, looking for answers.  
  
"Oh the Girl? She is fine, as for you... we won't be able to the same." The commander and two soldiers rush Dart and begin a fight. Dart aims his sword for the first of the lesser Cadets to begin. He gets in two slashes and the first cadet fell. But soon Dart was barraged by cuts from the Cadet, then the Commander, which opened a previous wound, and he began to bleed.  
  
"AHHHH!!! Thats it..." Dart rushes the Cadet and does not let up. He gives a cross slash then another to knock the cadet to the ground. All that was left was the Commander. The commander is starting to see that Dart was something to worry about. He begins to becomes nervous, and launches an attack at Dart but misses. Dart then counters with a swing of the sword and knocks the Commander back but not out. Commander is in shock from the last attack and does not have time to prepare for the next. Which lends a striking blow. The Commander decides that the fight could be over soon, so he quickly drinking an ancient Healing Potion which stops some of the pain. But not enough as Dart throws out the final blow to him and knocks out the Commander.  
  
Dart has allready gotten what he needs, and starts to walk out the entrance, taking a long look back, then exiting the town...  
  
The morning sun blocked out by the Mountains, Hellena Prison is at a dark time. The carrier with Shana arrives and she is immediately put into a prison cell. The cell is bear except for a hay stack for sleeping, and a crate with a dim candle on it. The Hellena Prison Warden tosses Shana in, and yells for her to be good.  
  
In the top tower a large man named Fruegel, dressed in yellow armor and a black cape, confronts the shady man in the black cape about who the girl is.  
  
"The world futures rests on here," replys the hooded man in a calm and dark voice.  
  
"...Thats it!?" replys Fruegel, not seeming to notice the importance of this girl.  
  
"That is enough information for you. Those of you who do not grasp the value should just do what the order says."  
  
And infuriated Fruegel replys "I am not taking your orders! I only take orders from his majesty, Doel!" Fruegel is now furious with the man in the hood.  
  
"Ok, but remember this." The hooded man draws out his long sword so fast that Fruegel has barely any chance to react and is almost killed. "If you man a scratch on her, it will cost more that your head. This is a message from Doel." And in furiated Fruegel storms off, and throws a cadet of the tower while leaving in frustration. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Break-in

Chapter IV  
  
Rose is walking back through the forest, thinking about her encounter with Dart.  
  
"How could someone that old, still not know they have the power?" Rose pauses while still walking. "He must know. But wait, if he did know, he surely would have used it against Freybrand. And I saw the spirit on him, I know he can use it, he just doesn't know how. I must find him. he said Seles was his hometown, I suppose I should try there first." Rose turns in the opposite direction and takes off the way to Seles.  
  
Dart is now in a forest just outside of Seles. A few squirrels and rodents run around by an older man. The forest is not very thick, so it is still bright, now midday.  
  
"Would you like to buy anything young sir?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
Dart keeps walking and comes to a familiar spot. There is a cliff that droops down to another cliff and a tree is fallen over and connects to the two. Dart slides down the tree and is jumped at by a large dog with a horn.  
  
"Get away! I have no time for you!" Dart points aside and the dog leaves. "This reminds me. a young Shana and Dart are running down the path. Shana is in the front leading him to some spot. They both slide down the tree when a similar dog jumps out and frightens Shana to the ground. Dart them heroically jumps out and yells at the dog "Leave Shana alone!" The dog then scatters again.  
  
Dart continues to walk down the path and encounters two Beserker Mice. He gets in the first attack, but he has become more powerful with his sword. He now gives the mice 4 cuts each, and they drop to the ground. "Wow, I felt this power after the fight with those soldiers. I must have become more powerful. No time to discuss now, but this will help me rescue Shana." He then runs the rest of the way out of the forest.  
  
Now, Dart is right outside the Hellena Prison. It is dark as always, but this time because of the setting sun and the heavy smoke. The Prison looks almost on a tilt, leaning back and about to fall into the water. "How can I sneak it." Soon a cart carrying Meat and Fish drives by and Dart sees his chance. He runs after the cart and when it is stopped at the gate, he stands behind it. The guard comes over to inspect the load so Dart jumps to the left side of the cart. And once the inspection is complete, he jumps on the back hiding in some bags.  
  
Once inside, he was at a room with no guards, so he had time to think of a strategy. He decided to take a bag of Fish and disguise himself as taking it to the dungeon. Dart though it would work, so just kept with it. He walked slowly out of the room and struggled to the keep large bag balanced. The inside of Hellena Prison was lit with torches, and was very dirty. The grounds were dirt, and there were many bridges of wood, leading to different areas.  
  
As Dart walked with the bag, he felt in no real danger. He got to the tower that had the prison cells in it when he was figured out. One of the escaped soldiers recognized him from Seles, and once Dart heard the whistle, he knew it was over. Dart took of in a hurry after the pulley that would take him up to the top. He jumped from one tower to the next and made a sudden turn around and lunged at the guard stabbing him in the stomach before he could react. Instantly killing the man. He then took a pulley cart to the next level. He was now in the Prison Cell area.  
  
"Move quicker!!!" Shouted a guard at some knights of Basil." You will regret not being killed in battle. Now Fruegel gets to choose how to kill you."  
  
"I won't have it!" shouts a mysterious voice as a Hellena Ward is thrown into view. La Lancer walks out with a spear twirling in hand.  
  
"Sir Lavitz!" exclaimed the POW's.  
  
"Go back to Ipsens Castle and tell King Albert. I'll handle em off here." Two more guards come after Lavitz but he kills them both with a swipe of the spear. The two more guards come out and Dart pops in to help and kills one. Lavitz senses danger with Dart, and begins to attack him.  
  
"I am Dart. I am not your enemy!" Lavits pulls off and backs up.  
  
" I am Lavitz Slambert! King of the First Knighthood at the Kingdom of Basil!" Three guards surround the two of them. "Looks like we have no time to chat." The battle is quickly over as each member attacks a guard and they drop fast. Dart realizes that Lavitz is very good with his spear. "I don't want to fight this guy."  
  
"Do you know of a girl named Shana here?"  
  
"No. I do not."  
  
"Then I must look elsewhere."  
  
"Wait! Its not going to be easy to go through alone. It goes for me two. But together we can do this. Of course with the girl."  
  
"How come you trust me. We have just met."  
  
"The raid you made was impressive. I trusted you to guard my back. That's the way I think."  
  
"Ok, then lets go together."  
  
They both leave this area, and find another pulley going up. Lavitz stabs the man in the stomach and throws him of the tower. "He killed some of my people. I don't forget faces."  
  
They take the pulley up proceed to the left into a heavily guarded room. Dart finds a key, so they leave this room as fast as they can. They go to the right and kind a place to insert a key to find more Cells. There are three guards hudeled around one Cell. "That must be it." The two combatants quickly dispose of the three guards.  
  
"Shana are you in there?"  
  
"Dart is that you!?"  
  
"Yes its me, I'm here to rescue you!"  
  
Lavitz makes sure that Dart knows " Hurry up!! The guard is coming!!"  
  
Dart unlocks the door and walks in. "Shana!"  
  
"Dart."  
  
"I'm here to rescue you. you haven't forgotten me have you?"  
  
"How could I forget? Show me your face."  
  
He looks at her, "I haven't changed much."  
  
"Yes you have. You are much stronger now."  
  
Lavitz yells in that the guards are coming, and the two leave the cell, now planning their excape. 


End file.
